


Of Whispers and Hope

by Firebull



Series: Of Knights and Magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Asexual Derek, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Gen, Knight Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Stiles has been hearing a voice ever since Derek and him crossed the water. On their way they stumble upon Lancelot and Percival, not knowing that they would be pulled into something much bigger.But maybe it's just what they need.





	Of Whispers and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> This jumped into my brain as soon as I saw your wishes. What better crossover universe for Magic!Stiles (and Knight!Derek because the word needs more of that too!) than Merlin!

_.e C.. i. in ...r ca.. .o.. G.a.. .t w.... Th. fu...e .f ..i. .a.. de....s o. i.._

They first met Lancelot and Percival while they followed a strange whisper that Stiles had been hearing since they stepped from the boat that took them across the small sea. It wasn't even loud enough for Stiles to make out whole words, but seeing how many times he heard it, they didn't want to risk not following it.

The land was quite normal looking compared to what they were used to, though the people spoke a little funny – not that people didn't do that everywhere. The most impressive thing yet was the magic in the land. The air was humming with energy, maybe because the land wasn't as stretched out as the main land or maybe it had to do with the fact that a mad king slaughtered so many sorcerers.

And so Stiles and Derek followed the whispers and on their way they stumbled upon their companions. Stumbled being quite literally too as the first indication they got that they had company was Stiles' foot caught in a sling from a travel bag that was hidden by leaves and caused Stiles to fall flat on his face. 

It didn't take long for them to hear the sounds of a fight. They slowly walked up a hill, Derek already gripping his trusty sword. He didn't need to use it however as they saw a giant of a man and a very skilled, dark haired swordsman take care of the bandits.

Not long after the two noticed that they were being watched. The swordsman seemed relaxed to those not knowing better, but both Derek and Stiles knew that he was ready to fight.

For a few moments, none of the four dared to move.

“Are you with them?” ”This yours?” The swordsman and Stiles asked at the same time, Stiles holding up the bag. Neither wanted to answer first, but with Derek's death stare and Stiles impatiently juggling the bag it was no surprise that the swordsman gave in first.

“It is ours,” he said.

“Then stop letting it lay around where people can hurt themselves with it,” Stiles said and threw the bag at them. “And no, we're not with them. We were just travelling, minding our own business, when your bag decided to give it a try at being a deathtrap.”

The giant checked the bag before slinging it over his shoulder. The swordsman finally put his sword away. “My name is Lancelot and this here is Percival,” Lancelot introduced. “We travel around and help people in plight.”

“I'm Stiles. The sourwolf here is Derek. We do the same. Or did. We're kinda looking for something right now, but we'll get back to the people saving eventually,” Stiles said.

“A wolf named Derek? You wouldn't happen to be prince Derek Hale from across the sea?” Percival asked. Derek's head snapped to him and he let out a low growl. Holding his hands up, Percival continued: “After the death of my parents, I lived with the druids for some time. They held your family in high regard. Spoke about how you all had a piece of magic in you. They grieved when your family died, but still saw a bright future ahead of you.”

The growling stopped and Percival slowly lowered his hands. Stiles laid an arm around Derek to calm him further. “Do you know where the druids are? We're searching for something of magical origin.”

Percival nodded. “I might not know where exactly they are, but I know in which region they should be by now.”

“Would you lead us there?” Stiles asked carefully.

“Yes,” Lancelot said. “From what I can see you are in need of some help and we will provide it.”

Stiles smiled slightly and nudged Derek wit his fingers. “Thank you,” Derek said after enough nudging.

~*~*~

“So you are a sorcerer?” Lancelot asked as they made camp for the night.

“Yes. I was supposed to take over court-magician, but I never got to that. If I were stronger back then I could have woven a ward that the traitors wouldn't have been able to penetrate and our home would still be standing,“ Stiles said lips trembling. Derek walked over to him and pulled Stiles against his side. After he calmed down enough, Derek left to collect more firewood.

“Do you have any sorcerer friends? With the mass murdering of magics I would think them to be very careful with whom they share their secret,” Stiles said trying to change the topic. Thankfully, Lancelot let him.

“I have a friend, yes,” he said fondly. “He spends most of his time hiding in plain sight. Right under the kings nose in Camelot.”

“Your friend must be very gifted to stay hidden for so long.”

“That he is, but it takes a toll on him.”

Stiles sighed. “It would take a toll on anyone, but that just shows how strong he really is. Weaker minds would break completely. Start chaos. Start killing those they hold responsible, which leads to more sorcerers and innocents getting hurt. An endless circle really.”

“Yet you managed to break it.”

“Briefly yes,” Derek cut in. “And then we were murdered for it.” He put the wood down with more force then necessary and Stiles started to make a fire by hand.

“Can't you use magic?” Percival asked.

“Magic has a lot of fields and most sorcerers have one they excel at. Mine is warding – shielding allies from different dangers. Over the years I have become quite good at healing as well, but not nearly as good as my teacher was who excelled at it. Damaging magic is my worst field and sadly making a fire counts as damaging magic. I can only use one spell and that one not even correctly. It leaves behind a gigantic mess – not something you want to use indoors or with allies nearby.”

The wood finally caught fire and Stiles looked up to see Percival and Lancelot nodding in understanding. The conversation turned into what would be dinner when Derek pulled out a pot.

~*~*~

_He stood in line, impatiently waiting for his turn. Dimly he could hear a voice calling out to them, spinning the beautiful image of a life in glory that they would live. The_

_Finally it was his turn. He stepped up next to the pedestal on which a cup was placed, already filled with the blood of his bothers. The witch cleaned her dagger on a cloth that was white once, but now resembled the red of the witch's gown._

_He could hear an echo of words inside his head, disconnected from everything around him._

_**..e Cup i. in y..r care .ow. Guard it w.... Th. future .f ..is la.. depends on it.** _

_Once the dagger was prepared she stepped towards him. Her hair was shining in the moonlight and her eyes were burning like flames. A small cut on the tip of his finger was all it took. His blood mixing from that of his brothers. The witch graced him with a small smile as she returned to cleaning her dagger and he made room for the next one._

_He joined his brothers in arms who already stood in their usual places in front of the king. Power flowed through his veins, made him feel stronger than ever before, made him unstoppable. Its rush was enough to tune out the way it burned him, hollowed him out until nought but a puppet waiting for the orders of its mistress was left._

_Serpent banners hung from the castle walls. Orange eyes not unlike those of the witch stared down at them as they met their end._

Stiles eyes flew open as he grasped for breath. He scratched at his skin to get to the flames below, but was stopped by calm, warm hands gripping his. A warm embrace enveloped him as a voice told him that he was safe over and over again until his breathing calmed.

He tilted his head up to lock eyes with Derek. Concerned eyes peered down at him, searching for signs of unwell-being. Finding none, Derek leaned down and softly kissed Stiles' forehead causing Stiles' eyes to flutter shut and his whole body to relax into the embrace.

Dimly Stiles could make out the sounds of their travel companions shifting around. He slightly opened his eyes and closed them in relief when he saw neither of them looking at him weird. They had that before with a group that looked down on him because of the occasional night-horrors. But Percival and Lancelot's glances were more questioning. They could deal with questions, especially from those that didn't wish to harm magic users.

“...Is it always this bad?” Lancelot asked, his eyes showing nothing but curiosity and worry. From the way he said 'it' Stiles concluded that Derek already told them the basics while waking him. The lips on his forehead disappeared as Derek lifted his head to give a clear answer. 

“No. No, not always. It's only this bad when...” Derek swallowed. “It's only this bad when he dreams about events involving dark magic. But even then he usually doesn't cast a ward spell in his sleep to protect him from whatever he dreams about.”

At those words Stiles eyes flew open. They were surrounded by a light blue dome. One that he normally only uses if he has a lot of time to prepare only because casting it is so draining, yet he managed to cast it while sleeping. Stiles shuddered and pulled his magic back into himself, watched as the ward flickered out of existence.

One of Derek's hands slid over his neck to calm him down further. “What did you see?” It was Stiles' turn to swallow. He wet his lips and slightly opened his mouth, collecting the words he needed to say. “I... There... A cup filled with blood. A witch with golden hair. An army who turned into burned out husks. A man with serpent banners that speaks of glory, but only watches as he looses everything.”

For a moment everyone stilled, the silence around the four travellers deafening. 

“We should get ready to move on then. Clearly none of us will be able to sleep again now, but sunrise should have started by the time we packed up,” Lancelot suggested as he stood up. The others followed him not much later. 

~*~*~

They arrived in Haldor just before sundown and made their way over to the local tavern. The owner recognized Lancelot immediately.

“Lancelot, my good man, it's good to see you again! And you brought friends this time! Come in, come in, don't be shy!” the overly happy man shouted through the room, but since none of the patrons minded it was apparently a regular event.

“I take it Lancelot comes around here often?” Stiles asked.

“He does! Every so often he comes around and stays for a while. It started when he helped protect the village from a band of bandits, even stayed long enough to teach my daughter how to fight! Beautiful and deadly. My girl really has it all! Right, sweetheart?” the owner called through the whole room. 

A long suffering sigh came from a woman in the back. She was at least two heads taller than her father, her hair kept in a practical bun and her scarred skin was stretched tight over muscles that would make many men jealous.

“Yes, father,” she said.

“Could we have a room, we've been travelling a long time and in need of some rest with a roof over our heads,” Derek cut in before the owner could continue talking with and about his daughter.

“Yes, yes, of course! Any friends of Lancelot's are friends of mine and as such you can have the room for free,” the owner announced as he pushed a key into Derek's hands.

Lancelot nodded. “Thank you, we will be upstairs until dinner. I have missed your cooking and I'm sure my friends will love it too.”

“Oh, oh! Before I forget,” the owner said while ducking under the counter. When he stood back up he held out a letter for Lancelot. “A letter from your dearest Merlin arrived not long ago. You should really go visit him sometime. Wouldn't want to keep the poor boy waiting!” A the last words the ever present grin on his face got a little dirty and Stiles swore that he saw Lancelot's face get slightly red.

~*~*~

They prepared their beds for the night so they wouldn't have to later on while Lancelot read Merlin's letter, his face getting grimmer and grimmer. Stiles couldn't take it anymore. “What does it say that you're pulling a brooding face almost as good as Derek's?” he asked and got a blanket thrown at him. “Hey! I said almost! God knows, that you pull the best one.”

“Camelot has been overrun by an immortal army powered by the Cup of Life,” Lancelot said. He didn't need to say more, they all knew what Stiles dreamed off and how it could, and probably would, end.

“Seems like we'll do the people saving and searching in one go. Man, we haven't been this lucky since that time where we almost drowned,” Stiles said to Derek who looked at the ceiling for patience. 

They locked in their possessions before going back downstairs. For the last few days they were so busy with travelling that a warm meal not cooked by anyone of them sounded like heaven. Even more so when the cooking in question is very good.

It wasn't just very good however. It was downright glorious.

The four of them ate their meals without any talking. They were too busy enjoying the taste of every bite. The texture of the food. The thought of not having to clean the dishes afterwards. 

Once they were all finished and got equipped with mead by the owner, the owner's daughter challenged Percival and Derek to an arm-wrestling contest that was happening a few tables over.

Lancelot and Stiles remained sitting and quietly sipped their mead. After a while Lancelot pointed at the brunette girl that was pressed against Derek. “Aren't you a bit worried?” He asked to which Stiles shook his head. 

“Derek has never looked at anyone with desire like that. The she-devil made it even worse. Maybe he will feel such a desire one day, maybe he won't. Either way I'm Derek's and Derek's mine. It has been like this ever since that day. It has become the very core of our lives and nothing can change that,” Stiles explained.

He could see that Lancelot was considering his words carefully. Knowing that it would take far too long to fully understand the concept, Stiles decided to distract him. “And I have a feeling that the young woman has her eyes set on another warrior. One that's around all year long,” he said with a smirk.

Lancelot looked back to the table and indeed the girl was gushing over the warrior he trained so long ago. Stiles did not let him have much time to recover. “And you?” he asked. “Do you have some you desire?”

“There has been a lady,” Lancelot began hesitantly. “In the past, but someone better for her than me was courting her as well. I decided to make the decision easier for her and left.”

“Lancelot, you can't just make a decision like that for someone else. That isn't how happiness works. True happiness can never be achieved by everyone that makes you happy removing themselves from your life simply because they think it's better for you. Maybe she would have ended up with the other man maybe she would have stayed with you either way it would have been her decision.” Stiles paused thinking over his next words carefully. “Or his, since I have a feeling that a certain sorcerer is somehow involved in all this.”

Surprise widened Lancelot's eyes as he stared at Stiles who lifted one eyebrow unimpressed as he sat back in his seat. Stiles looked up when he heard Derek and Percival walking towards them.

“Think about it,” he whispered before standing up and gripping Derek's hand once he got close enough. “We're going to bed as should you. Tomorrow is going to be an exhausting day, with us giving haste and all that,” he said louder as he lead Derek away from the table.

Percival let himself fall into the vacant seat. “Something the matter?” he asked. Lancelot shook his head. “No, just something I need to think over.”

~*~*~

They were crossing the Darkling Woods debating in which direction to go when Stiles saw it: a bright gold trail. He turned to the others. “Lancelot,” Stiles called making Lancelot look up at him. “Which way is Camelot?”

Lancelot took a moment to orientate himself and then pointed in one of the directions the golden trail led. 

Stiles nodded. “I think someone in the castle may have known where the prince is and the witch made sure that they left a trail easy to see for those who possess magic.” He paused when he saw the other's eyes widen in horror.

“And if Camelot is in that direction,” he flailed his arm in the same direction Lancelot pointed at. “That means we have to go in this direction. And fast at that because here are also footprints from horses.”

That got everyone moving, running even, as they followed the trail.

~*~*~

They arrived just to watch as the group they searched for tried to flee from the immortal soldiers and the witch. Following them as good as they could on the higher path, which was rather easy as it turns out. 

From their position they could see perfectly how they wound their way through the small path. They could also perfectly see a couple of rather loose rocks that could block the way.

“Percival, the rocks,” Derek said. It wasn't much, but it was everything that Percival needed to run a little faster to reach the rocks in time. He pushed against them with all his might. 

“Look out!” he called out just before the rocks started falling perfectly blocking the way.

“Who's that?”A blonde haired man asked. His features those which were most commonly found in nobility meaning this was prince Arthur.

A good looking brunette chuckled. “Don't know, but I'm liking him already.”

“Lancelot!” The cry caused Stiles' eyes to fixate upon a young woman. She was probably Gwen. The woman whose choice was made for her. For a moment regret for a life not lived showed in her face, before being swallowed by sheer relief and hope for a better future.

Lancelot smiled slightly at her before he turned serious again. “We need to hurry,” he said and some of the group started to gather the items their belongings.

Arthur looked back at the rocks. “I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident.”

“This is Percival,” Lancelot said while Percival walked to stand by his side. “It was his strength that brought them down.” 

Percival bowed. “Your Highness.” 

Arthur waved the gesture away. “Arthur.”

“Arthur it is.”

“What were you doing here?” Arthur asked. 

A thin man in plain, but costly for his status clothes stepped forward. “Er...it was me,” he admitted. “I sent for him.” Which meant that this was Lancelot's “dearest Merlin”, the sorcerer.

“Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you.“

“We should not linger. Not while they are so close,” Stiles said as he scanned the trees. His eyes fell on Arthur. “Do you know a place we could stay in while taking countermeasures?”

“And you are?” Arthur asked back.

Stiles rolled his eyes. He gestured to himself. “Stiles.” Then to Derek. “Derek.” Finally back to Arthur. “Safe place?”

Arthur frowned and opened his mouth as if to comment on Stiles' lack of respect, but decided to just answer. “An old castle, not far from here.”

“It'll do. But first,” Stiles turned to Gwen. “You leave behind a golden trail as bright as the sun itself. It's how both they and us found you in the first place.” Gwen stared at her feet in horror. “Don't worry it's rather easy to stop the effects of the spell. Not the spell itself thought, that you have to wait out,” Stiles said calmly.

Slowly Stiles raised his hands. He reached for his magic. Imagined it to be a material waiting to be moulded. He wound it around Gwen, trapping the trail within. When he opened his eyes it was to Derek standing protectively in front of him while Arthur stood in front of Gwen, sword in hand.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I enclosed the trail in a bubble around her. We can move now without being found this easily. Now come, we have more than enough time on the road to introduce one-another properly.”

~*~*~

“Are you sure we'll be safe in here?” Gaius asked as soon as they were through the doors and started making fires.

“This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while,” Arthur said to lay his concerns to rest.

Elyan shrugged the creepy atmosphere off. “Can't be worse than that cave,” he said. For a moment, Stiles thought about all the bad things that always happened to them in castles ans shuddered.

“Search the place, see what you can find,” Arthur commanded.

Gwaine pulled a couple of dusty swords from a barrel, turning them in the light. “They must've been left by bandits.“

“And they're not the only thing,” Stiles said pulling out a couple of chain-mails from beneath a leather chair. Gwaine and Elyan walked over to him as they were the only swordsman without proper armour.

Out of the corner of his eye Stiles could see Arthur slowly walk over to a gigantic table and pull of the cloth covering it.

“Here! Come and join me,” Arthur called out. One by one everyone took a seat around the table, Stiles and Derek sharing the leather chair out of chair shortage. Everyone looked at Arthur who took a few moments after leading Gwen to her seat to collect his thoughts.

“This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now,” Arthur started. He appeared to be almost lost in memories, maybe of the better days when he learned about such a legend. Derek made the same face every so often.

“Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?” While his words were confident, the way that his shoulders were slumped as if he believed that no one would follow him told a different story.

Lancelot was the first to stand. “You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build.“

Followed by Elyan.”Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you.”

Stiles and Derek were next. “We know what it's like to loose a home,” Derek said as Stiles held his hand. “We wouldn't wish something like that upon anyone and if we have to fight for it then we will. Even if you want to get rid of us after.”

Leon. “I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for.” The bond between Leon and Arthur reminded Stiles of the one shared between Stiles' sire and Queen. Talia.

Gwaine. “I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world.” If it weren't for the grin on his face that statement would have been way more depressing.

Percival. “Your enemies are my enemies.” Short answer, straight to the point. As always.

Gaius. “If you need an old man.” Stiles was really beginning to like said old man.

Gwen. “You know the answer.” 

Arthur, now proud and smiling asked one simple question: “Merlin?” 

Merlin just shook his head. “No, don't really fancy it.” 

Arthur's smile grew and he made a head movement that indicated that Merlin should follow. “You don't have a choice, Merlin.” 

With an exaggerated sigh Merlin stood up. “Ok.”

“I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of. “ Arthur said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

One by one all the swordsman knelt down in front of Arthur in a line. And then Arthur knighted them all.

“Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Derek, Knight of Camelot. Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known. “

~*~*~

Later that night, when everyone laid in their chosen sleep-spot, Stiles cuddled closer to Derek.

“So...you're a knight again,” Stiles said as he saw the smile tugging at Derek's lips. 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Feels good?” Stiles asked.

“Kinda,” Derek said. The grin of his face being a clear sign that it felt better than just 'kinda'.

“That's nice,” Stiles said with a smile before leaning in to give Derek a kiss which he happily returned.

They cuddled closer together and listened to the whispers of another knight and sorcerer.

“You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it.“ Lancelot whispered. That man worked faster than Stiles expected him to. Good for him.

“He can't. Not yet.” The words were whispered with such sadness and fear that Arthur would not accept him that they tore straight through the happy atmosphere of Derek being a knight again. They left Stiles feeling cold and searching for warmth further in Derek's embrace.

“That's why I need to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing.“

“Leave that to my companions and I.“ With those words of support Stiles fell asleep.

~*~*~

The next morning everyone stood around the round table once more. This time surrounding an old outdated map, but one new enough to show the important parts. Everyone listened as Arthur explained the plan he came up with.

“There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons,” Arthur said as he pointed at the map. “It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved,” he looked up to make his point. “We cannot let them raise the alarm. “

Lancelot took his chance to get Merlin and himself away from the group. “We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication.” 

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Arthur nodded. “Good idea.”

“I'll need someone with me who knows the castle,” Lancelot said, having a hard time to keep his eyes from drifting to Merlin.

“I'll go,” Merlin said almost a little bit too quickly earning him a strange look from Arthur.

“Alright...,” Arthur agreed while shaking his head at Merlin's eagerness. 

“We could also make a distraction on the other side of the castle in case the warning bells do go off before you can stop them. It would spread out the soldiers and give us a better chance of survival,” Derek said, clearly surprising Arthur with the amount of words said in one go.

Arthur frowned. “We just talked about not getting caught.”

“Yes, but if everything always went according to plan I would now be married to a mad woman while my mother ruled for as long as she could until crowning either my older sister or myself, but here we are,” Derek said, voice flat.

For a moment everyone was silent. Arthur breached the silence with a sigh. “You have a point there,” he mumbled. “What kind of distraction were you thinking of?” 

“A simple noise distraction caused by magic. Stiles has the power to enchant small stones or the like to give of the sounds of explosions or of fighting at his will. We only need to place these stones on the other side of the castle and if the warning bell sounds Stiles will activate them. If we are never found out, they won't be discovered either,” Derek explained, not once looking away from Arthur.

After a few minutes Arthur nodded his agreement and both Derek and Stiles visibly relaxed. 

“Anything else you could do with magic?” He asked Stiles. His voice stumbled over the word 'magic', but the curiosity in his eyes gave his desire to at least try and understand magic gave Stiles hope for magic's future in this land.

“I could weave a ward into everyone's chain-mail. Nothing as complicated or powerful as the wards in Derek's, those wards took me days if not weeks each. No, it would have to be a simple shield which will stop them from running you through, at least for a while. I would be able to weave one into everyone's armour within the hour.”

Arthur took in the reactions of each of his knights before agreeing. “We could always use a better defence. Do what you have to.”

~*~*~

After the plan was finalized, everyone broke off into smaller groups to make the last preparations or talk.

Stiles and Derek sat at the dining table, the chain-mails of the knights laid in front of them as Stiles began weaving the wards. It was relaxing to be surrounded by people that knew them and didn't feel the constant need to kill them.

Humming under his breath, Stiles almost jumped when Derek suddenly let out a quiet laugh. He checked to see if he accidentally messed up the ward (which he thankfully didn't) before he raised a questioning brow at Derek who just shook his head.

“The prince just silenced Gwen's fears of being seen by the rest of us by pointing out that 'they just entrusted a sorcerer and the foreign price he's married to with their lives – seeing their prince with a beloved servant doesn't stand a chance against that',” Derek explained.

“So now we're an excuse for public indecency? I can't believe this,” Stiles said with false outrage. “Well, at least it's a new one.”

Derek shook his head at him and they quietly continued their work when Gaius and Merlin walked over to a spot not far from them.

“You need to be careful,” Gaius said sternly to Merlin who laughed him off. “I've got the easy bit. The warning bell is nothing compared to the cells or the distraction.”

Gaius eyes narrowed and his eyebrow rose. “I overheard you, Merlin. If Morgause catches you, she'll kill you.”

The fake laughter vanished. “I have no choice,” Merlin said, his face hard. And he really hadn't. None of them had. For a moment Stiles remembered the days of when they all had choices before shaking the thought off. Dwelling in the past never did him any good.

Gaius sighed. “I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago. Who would believe,” he said a little wishful.

Derek looked up from where he held up a chain-mail for Stiles. “Trust me, even after years of seemingly getting more mature they stay bumbling idiots,” he said which earned him a playful slap from Stiles.

~*~*~

As they approached Camelot the group split into three. The last thing Stiles and Derek would hear for a while was Arthur's whisper of “Good luck”.

The couple made their way through the castle without drawing any attention. The undead guards not being the best at a job that wasn't fighting. Every so often Stiles would drop one of the enchanted stones. Some behind statues, others between the small spaces in the floors and walls and even others inside vases. Those were always the one's causing the most confusion.

Suddenly Stiles stopped, causing Derek to whirl around. “I can sense it. We're getting close,” Stiles said. Derek nodded at him to take the lead.

They were almost there when a group of guards rounded the corner. Without pause the undead immediately ran at them. Derek pushed Stiles behind him and shifted. A growl and Derek was slicing through the guards with his claws. Strangely enough the guards exploded.

“Alpha claws, very useful against supposedly immortal army. Good to know,” Stiles said, his voice high.

They fought their way through the group and continued on their way.

Derek gripped Stiles and forcefully pulled him back from where he was about to round a corner. Stiles carefully leaned around Derek and saw the witch herself round a corner down the hallway. They shared a look before silently following her.

Down a hallway. Through a door. Up some stairs. Down another hallway.

They rounded another corner, the witch's goal, a pair of double doors, already in sight as the warning bell sounded. It was time for the distraction.

Stiles closed his eyes and reached out to the magic sealed inside the stones, waiting to be released. He grasped, pulled and when he opened his eyes the other side of the castle was filled with the sounds of fighting and explosions. 

They watched the witch enter the room. “Not so fast,” she said as she raised her hand as if to grab something or someone. She turned and flung her arm. Stiles had barely time to register that the person being thrown around was Merlin before Stiles' magic decided to warp around Merlin and cushion him.

Merlin shook his head to get rid of the dizziness of being thrown when the witch loomed over him. “I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again,” she said with a sneer. Raising her hand she got ready to cast a lethal spell.

But she never got the chance as Derek picked her up by the neck. “You're right, you won't,” Derek said and flung her against one of the pillars. The sound of bones breaking echoed through the room. Slowly she got up. Her legs shook under her weight, her right arm hung limply at her side as she carefully raised her left hand.

“Ahhhh!” she screamed as a now recovered Merlin threw her across the room with his magic and knocked her out. 

Not waiting for the witch to even come to a stop on the floor, Merlin picked up Excalibur and knocked the cup off the pedestal. The blood inside ran down a nearby pillar. So little blood and yet so many dead.

All over Camelot the undead exploded as the living erupted in joyous shouts.

~*~*~

Stiles walked over to the cup and picked it up. As he carefully wiped away the rest of the blood inside with a cloth he heard the others talking.

“How bad is it?” Derek asked Lancelot who was holding his left arm when they entered.

“It is only a scratch. The spell shielded me from most of the damage,” Lancelot said.

Once the cup was clean the whispers that he followed for weeks rang through his head, for the first and last time clear.

_The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it._

He put the cup away just as the doors swung open and a black haired woman in a white dress entered. She looked around the room until her gaze fell upon the fallen witch. Her stern face melted into one of panic.

“No! No!” she screamed as she ran across the room and took the witch into her arms. “Sister,” she whispers as she carefully brushed away blond locks from an unresponsive face.

Stiles saw Merlin stand from where he was crouched by Lancelot. His steps where slow and quiet as if to not disturb the grieving woman. Blue eyes were filled with both sadness and determination.

“It's over, Morgana,” Merlin said, his voice soft even if the words were hard. Stiles realized then that Merlin too was grieving, but the person he grieved was still alive just changed - something that Stiles was very familiar with.

Morgana only shook her head. “No, you're wrong,” she whispered, her words cutting off as if they were hard to get out. She shook her head once more and continued with a clearer voice that got louder with every word: “This has just begun!”

Merlin opened his mouth, but never got a chance to talk as he was cut of with a screamed “No!” which was accompanied with the windows shattering inward. Everyone flinched as the shards rained down on them.

“NO!” The ceiling began to crumble.

“NO!” Stone fell between Morgana and them.

“NO!” The group was forced to flee the room as the dust clouds make it impossible to see anything.

“NO!” They shut the double doors, all four having to hold them shut against shock-wave after shock-wave, until it finally stopped and the only sounds were those of their heavy breathing.

~*~*~

“You don't mind that we're staying, right?” Stiles asked Derek as they watched as Arthur walked down the castle steps to meet the knights that rode out to get Gwen. They were the only knights tasked with taking care of the rumble around the castle.

Stiles looked up when he felt the brush of Derek's finger tips against his forearms. He leant back into Derek's chest that was thankfully not covered in chain-mail for once. Chain-mails just weren't comfortable to cuddle with.

Arthur had allowed them to stay, even if it was on the condition that no one else was to learn about their true natures – something that both Stiles and Derek were very happy to oblige with.

“We can go any time we'd like. You only have to say a word,” Derek said, breath brushing the back of Stiles' neck. “But I know that you want to help Merlin...and that you want to get him together with Lancelot.”

“I'm doing just fine in that one,” Stiles said and nodded to where Lancelot and Merlin watched each other as Arthur embraced Gwen.

“They do just fine one their own.”

“Lancelot totally needed a pep talk.”

“Mhmm.”

“Don't 'mhmm' me. Or should I remind you that you too needed several pep talks? Because you did. You were too moody to go for it.”

“Whatever you say.”

“You needed to get a pep talk by a berserker that was trying to kill us before you admitted your feelings!”

Stiles felt Derek's grin and playfully slapped him on the arm and felt the grin widen. “You're mean,” he said and looked back out of the window. Stiles watched as Gaius and Merlin separated from the group and walked into the castle. He felt a slight nudge against his back. “Go ahead,” Derek said. “I can finish up here.”

After he pressed his lips gently against Derek's, he made his way to Gaius chambers.

~*~*~

“And they searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana?“ Gaius asked as he and Merlin made their way through their destroyed chambers.

“Or Morgause,” Merlin said and nearly tripped over a destroyed pot.

“They won't have gone far,“ Gaius said. He made his way over to the other side of the room and grapped a broom. When he turned around to face Merlin he saw the dejected look on his face and that would not do.

“Merlin, no one else is going to say this to you, but I will.” He gave Merlin a proud smile. “Well done.“ An answering grin practically split Merlin's face in two. “I told you Camelot needed both of us.”

“And Camelot will continue to need both of you...and us. I mean, you would have been very dead there if it wasn't for myself.” Both turned to see Stiles standing in the wide open door, squirming slightly under their gazes. “Not disturbing anything, am I?” Stiles asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Oh no, don't worry about it. We're going to have to tidy this place up and any help would be more than welcome,” Gaius said while waving Stiles inside. 

Merlin lingered in the middle of the room, looking around himself. “Hmm,” he made a sound of agreement, but shook his head right after. “But not now.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Er...” 

“What are you up to?” 

Merlin sighed. “There's something I have to do.” Stiles looked between the two of them as they stared at each other. After a full minute he couldn't take it anymore. 

“Fine. Fine. You go out and do your,” he flailed one hand in Merlin's direction. “whatever while we clean up. Since I'm going to stay here for a while and learn a bit about non-magic healing methods. I might as well get started by learning where everything goes.”

Gaius looked torn about what to do, but seeing Merlin's hopeful look he just nodded in agreement.

~*~*~

Kilgharrah's words echoed through his head as he made his way through the forest, Excalibur covered in a purple cloth that he nicked from Arthur slung over his shoulder.

_In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once it's task is done, you will place is where none can wield it._

Finally he arrived at the right place: a small clearing he found while searching for herbs. The leaves of the surrounding trees only let a few rays of sunlight through their crowns. Stones jut out of the ground in its centre. The air was buzzing with magic, but it had no tether, not until now.

Merlin walked up to the stones, slowly freeing Excalibur from the cloth. Holding it in his hands for a few more moments, he admired the craftsmanship of Gwen's late father and the power it held one last time.

He raised it above his head, pointed down at the stone. Magic brushed against him, whispered in his ear in joyous tones. Merlin revelled in it, opened his golden eyes as he said the spell that would keep Excalibur save.

The sword entered the white plain stone and everything went quiet. 

With a smile Merlin let go of Excalibur. Sunlight shone upon it as he collected the cloth and walked out of the clearing without a backwards glance.

Merlin did his part here, now he could return home to help clean up and exchange some stories with a certain knight.


End file.
